Kate's Story
by ArcticVaporeon
Summary: Requested by Pink Parka Girl (Stormchaser Raichu) part two is finally done! ^_^ Crazy little Chu morph ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Part 1 is finally complete. Sorry for all the delays ^_^ Part two will be along shortly. By the way, I am no longer writing just pokemon stories, so make sure to check out my listing page every once in while for some of my other stuff. Trust me, you won't regret it. They won't have any pokemon in them, but trust me, they'll be exciting and full of cool characters. In fact, there's already a chapter up of a new story about two loveable lions based on Disney's The Lion King Read it, you won't regret it! ^_^  
  
Kate's Story  
  
By Vaporeon (Character Kate is © Stormchaser Raichu aka Pink Parka Girl)  
  
Part 1  
  
The sun set slowly behind a hill as Kate watched a group of children playing a ways off. She was careful to avoid being seen as she made her way through the darkening forest. She was constantly on the move, for it seemed that someone was always following her. She had known these people before, and she hated them. They had hurt her, hurt her badly. They had no respect for life and it seemed to her that just because they looked different than her, they felt they could treat her poorly. Kate's mind was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the human youth until she almost ran into it. He looked up at her with an expression mixed with wonder and fear.  
  
"Hiya!" He said, "Who are you?"  
  
Kate growled at him. She hadn't wanted to be seen, and now this young boy had witnessed her flight through the trees. The boy began to back away nervously. After all, Kate was an imposing figure, especially when she was angry. She stood just over five feet tall and had light brown eyes and long flowing light blond hair that hung just past her shoulders. But what set her apart and gave her an intimidating appearance were her other features. Two pointed yellow furred ears poked out through her long hair. They matched the long lightning jagged tail that grew out from the base of her spine through a slit in her dusty jeans. She didn't ever where shoes, as her feet were too large to fit most sizes, and the sales clerks would probably just freak out if she tried to go into a store ever anyways. Her feet were covered in the same yellow fur that grew on her tail, ear, and hands. Both her feet and her hands were furry yellow paws with deadly sharp claws.  
  
Kate owed her Pikachu DNA to the tampering hands of a scientist who though her could make her senses stronger by splicing her DNA with Pikachu DNA. Her hybrid form was the result. After a childhood of pain and endurance tests, Kate Richards had managed to escape. One day she knew the scientists would find her. They would approach her thinking, "At last we've found our escaped experiment," or "Aww look at the poor Pikachu girl. She must be so scared out of her cage." But they would be wrong, she would show them. But now she had to deal with the youth.  
  
She glared at him, daring him to say another word. He started to cautiously approach her. Kate hesitated, he was trying to calm her, but finally he got to close. Her instincts kicked in, "He's too close, make him go away, run away!" She raised her right pawlike hand above her head and tensed her muscles. Her claws sprang out into view. The boy took one look at them and freaked out. He sprinted away, only looking back once. Satisfied that he would not be back, Kate resheathed her claws and continued wandering aimlessly through the trees until the sun finished setting. She curled up at the base of a tree and fell asleep.  
  
Early morning brought her another day of running. She woke to the sound of crunching leaves. With surprising speed she jumped to her feet. Her eyes darted back and forth searching the dimly lit forest for signs of her pursuer. A twig snapped behind her. One of her ears twitched involuntarily to focus on the source of the sound. Not wanting to be caught and dragged back to the lab, Kate sprinted off through the trees. Her padded feet silenced her flight, but her pursuer was still lurking in the shadows behind her. The chase was on. Kate fled for hours, but the man was still behind her. How could he be so quick as to be able to keep up with the her? But Kate had no time for pondering. She had to keep her mind focused on one thing: Escape. Eventually the terrain changed from the flat forested lands to rivers, caverns, and ravines. Kate paused for a moment to catch her breath and listened. She could still here the man chasing after her. He was right behind her. She took off again, marveling at the human's stamina. No human had ever managed to keep up with her for so long. The only explanation was that he was either on some sort of steroid drug, or he was genetically enhanced. While wondering about this, Kate ceased to pay attention to her path. She realized her critical mistake when she abruptly encounter a dead end. She chided herself for being foolish enough to enter a ravine and not stick to the higher ground. She unsheathed her claws and started scaling the wall.  
  
"Don't move another inch!" A harsh male voice commanded her. No! She would not go back to that place. She reached up for another handhold. A bullet zinged off the rock just above her, it fell loose and toppled down onto her head. Stunned, she lost her grip and tumbled three feet into a pile of brush. Immediately she scrambled out of the bush and faced the man. He was standing at the entrance to the ravine almost twenty feet away. He had his rifle pointed at Kate now. He was tall and quite obviously very strong. He wore a strange metal device on his knee, and a red bandana on his dark black hair. Beads of sweat crawled down his rough face.  
  
"Kate Richards" He sneered, "So I've finally caught up with the escaped Pikachu girl. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
She groaned and backed up until she was pressed up against the rock wall with her tail poking out from behind her back at an uncomfortable angle. The man knew that Kate was unable to speak, but he enjoyed taunting her.  
  
I have nothing to say to you! She signed. It was her only method of communication.  
  
"Really? That's quite a shame really."  
  
Why have you been chasing me?  
  
"Your friends back at the lab are paying me top dollar"  
  
I will never go back there again!  
  
"That's correct, my instructions are to kill you and burn your body." He raised his rifle again. Kate put her hands against the rockface trying to steady herself. Her thoughts were swimming in confusion and terror.  
  
Escape! Her instincts screamed, Trapped! Run! Flee! Escape!  
  
No! Her human side reasoned, If I run he'll shoot for sure, maybe I can find a way out of this!  
  
By now her breathing was labored. The man was aiming his rifle. She heard him click off the safety.  
  
____  
  
Jonathon Boltz walked happily through the afternoon forest. He held his hunting rifle at his side, and on his back he carried a bag with the two Farfetch'd he'd bagged earlier in the morning. The forest was oddly silent. Jon heard a gunshot, then someone yelling. Not in celebration over a kill, but in hate as though someone were about to commit a terrible crime. Curious, Jonathon dropped his pack and made his way towards the yelling. He came up on a ravine. There was a man standing at one end with a rifle, and a girl at the other end pressed against the wall.  
  
"I hope you're ready to die!" He yelled hatefully.  
  
"FREEZE!" Jon yelled, leveling his rifle at the enraged man. He leapt down from the side of the ravine and landed with the girl to his back.  
  
"Mind you own business kid!  
  
"What are you nuts!?" Jon yelled, "You think I'm going to let you shoot another human being?!"  
  
"She's not human! She's a hybrid freak!" he spat. Jon did not turn around, but instead kept his eyes and his sights trained on the rage-filled man.  
  
"I do not care what you say she is! I will not permit you to desecrate this peaceful place with cold-blooded murder!"  
  
"ERRRRAAAAAA!" The man yelled. He snapped his gun up towards the girl in a firing position and tore back on the trigger. Jon squeezed his own trigger tightly. A deafening shot exploded out of the barrel, propelling his bullet on its deadly course. The sound of it reverberated through the shallow ravine and finally escaped and echoed through the trees, disturbing all the creatures that lived there. Jon pried open his tightly shut eyes. The man lie on the ground in front of him gasping for air. He clutched desperately at his chest, trying to stop the bleeding, but Jon's bullet had torn a hole in his lung and his mind was quickly growing muddled from his dwindling ability to supply it with oxygen.  
  
Jon stood by silently as the man breathed his final breath.  
  
"Jerk" He murmered and turned his attention to the girl. Fortunately the bullet from the other man's gun had gone wide and struck the rock only a foot from the girl. Jon's heart skipped a beat when he saw he actually looked at her. Her appearance was so surprising he was barely able to convince himself he wasn't having some sort of weird dream. She was pressed up against the rock face, her eyes fixed straight ahead. Obviously she was in a state of shock. Her chest rose and fell with the heavy breathing of a trapped animal that had just fought for its life and barely survived. Her long pointed ears laid limp in her long hair. Her furry paws clutched desperately at the rock behind her. One of them also served to hold her jagged tail against the rock.  
  
Jon was still for several minutes. He stared at the bizarre creature that stood in front of him. It took him that long to get over seeing a creature so unreal as a human/pokemon hybrid. Finally he shook off the shock and saw her, not just her species. She was beautiful.  
  
"Are you you okay?" He stumbled over his words like a drunken man. The Pikachu girl nodded feebly.  
  
"W-What are you?" He asked. The girl put her furry yellow paws on her hip and gave him a 'What do I look like' look.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked. He was unsure whether she was able to think with human intelligence or if she was just a pokemon trapped in a part human body. She raised her paws up to eye level and made several odd movements with them. Jon took several moments to figure out what she was doing.  
  
"Oh, Sign Language!" He laughed, "Sorry, but I don't know any of that. Can you write?"  
  
The girl sighed and got down in the dirt. Jon gasped when she flexed her wrist and sharp claws sprang out of her fingertips. She used her longest claw to carve out 'Kate Richards' in the sandy soil.  
  
"I'm Jon Boltz. Why was that man after you?"  
  
Kate didn't reply. She just gave Jon a 'Why do you think?' look. Jon looked up at the darkening sky.  
  
"It's getting late. Why don't you come to my house. I've got an extra room you could stay in." He offered. He was fascinated with this bizarre yet beautiful creature and wanted to know more about her. Where did she come from? Has she always been this way? Why was that man willing to take a bullet to the heart to get one last chance at killing her. All these questions running through his head. He wished he could at least get a picture of her. None of his friends would ever beleive this. He wouldn't have beleived it himself if she weren't standing right in front of him.  
  
Why was that man after her? He wondered again. Is she dangerous?  
  
He looked over at the girl standing by the rocky wall. She was looking at him thoughtfully, her paws relaxed against her hip. Each digit concealed a single potentially lethal claw.  
  
Okay, yeah she can definitely be dangerous, but she's definitely sentient. So she's probably only dangerous when someone's trying to hurt her.  
  
"So, did you want to come with me?"  
  
She shook her head 'no.'  
  
"Why not?"  
  
She looked at him hesitantly. He took a step towards her. too close, stay back, caution. Something inside her whispered to her at first, then as Jon grew closer the little voice became a much bigger voice and started yelling. Back! Back! Too Close! Back! Run! Kate tried to resist her instincts, but it was a losing battle from the start. She backed away from him until she was once again pressed up against the rock wall. Jon drew a few steps closer and she couldn't take it anymore. She stepped awaay from the wall and bared her claws. She sunk low to the ground in a fighting stance and hissed at him like a wounded animal that had been cornered by its predator.  
  
"Woah woah!" He said, taking a few steps back. He raised his hands up as though they could block Kate's attack if it came. "Take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, sitting down on a rock. Kate was not an easy person to calm down. After several minute of yes or no questions, she finally relaxed and retracted her claws.  
  
"Do you trust me now?" Jon asked.  
  
Kate looked at him uneasily and shrugged. Part of her trusted him, but the other part of her was just plain scared to death of him.  
  
"My house is just a half mile up that way. I've got to go now. If you change your mind, my door will be open for you." He got his gun and left. He got home still curious about the Pikachu girl he'd seen. He hoped that she would change her mind about him and come to his house. He didn't like the idea of a girl that young spending the night alone in the forest. Especially with people like that after her. But it was not his decision to make. He stayed up late into the night hoping that she would arrive, but she never came.  
  
The next morning he packed a lunch and a camera in his bag and left early in the morning to go back to the site of the previous days events. He hoped that the girl would still be there.  
  
Kate spent the night in the rocky drop-off. She was unnerved by the presence of the hunter's body and finally worked up the courage to drag it away from her temporary home and dumped it where she wouldn't have to see it again. She fell asleep on the rocky soil wishing she could have had a better place to sleep. The young human man had offered her a place to stay, and he seemed honest and forthright, but the hunter's were deceitful and treacherous. She had begun to fear that she could not find a single person in the world that she could ever trust. She fell asleep feeling tired, lonely, and depressed.  
  
"Hello? hello? Kate? are you awake?" Kate felt something nudge at her. Her sleeping mind jerked awake. DANGER!!!  
  
ZZZZAP!  
  
"Yeow!!!" Jon yelped and was thrown back by the force of the electrical blast. He landed face down in the dirt, but got back up quickly. His hair was singed and looked as though he hadn't combed it in days, and his clothes were also singed in a few places.  
  
"Ow! What did you do that for?" He asked rubbing his sore neck.  
  
Kate shrugged and grinned. There was no way she could not have really. The human mind wakes up slowly as it has been conditioned to a life of comforts, but the feral mind of a pokemon is constantly on alert and wakes up as fast as possible in case of an attacker. In short, when Kate was asleep, waking her up gave you a few good seconds of angry Pikachu before any human reasoning kicked in. Kate knew this very well. She had shocked her brother for his forgetting this fact several times. She saddened at the thought of him. She missed the boy very badly. But when they had made their escape they were followed and had to part ways. She hoped he was okay.  
  
"So where did you come from? Who are your parents?"  
  
Kate shook her head. She didn't know.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I brought you some food." Jon said, opening his bag. He tossed a sandwhich to her, having learned that she didn't like him getting too close. The two talked all day. Finally it started to get dark again. Jon was surprised at how quickly the day had passed. By the end of the day he had somewhat learned basically what had happened to Kate and how she'd escaped, but he still didn't know who had done the deed that started it all. As it got dark that same question came to his mind.  
  
"Will you come to the house tonight? You can stay in the guesthouse."  
  
The Pikachu girl seemed hesitant. Jon stared silently into her beautiful eyes, hoping that she would accept his offer. He knew that if she stayed outside in the wild she was likely to vanish without a trace. He couldn't bear the thought of her leaving when he was just getting to know her.  
  
Much to Jon's surprise and delight, Kate nodded her head 'yes.'  
  
"Really!? That's great, come on let's go. It's getting dark after all." Jon said very quickly. He was starting to sound like a babbling idiot. He trudged through the woods in a clumsy manner common to humans. Kate on the other hand moved with such stealth that Jon had too keep checking to be sure she was still there. They arrived at the house a short time after dusk. Jon showed Kate to the guest house. She opened the door and stepped inside. Jon didn't take his eyes off her until she closed the door behind her. He slept fitfully all night long in nervous anticipation. In the morning he was going to have lots of questions.  
  
End part 1 


	2. Part 2

Sorry this took so long to get done peeps, but I've been very busy lately with the end of school and had a bad case of writer's block on this fic. I'll probably add a part 3 sometime down the road ^_^  
  
Part 2  
  
"So what's it like? Being part pokemon, I mean." Jon asked over breakfast. Kate stuffed another mouthful of food into her mouth and scribbled on her pad of paper, then shoved it towards Jon.  
  
I don't know, I've never been anything else.  
  
"I see, How did you get this way though?"  
  
That idiot scientist. He tampered with my DNA before I was born.  
  
"Wow, you've led quite an interesting life."  
  
I'd give it up in a heartbeat. I hate it. I'm always running, always hiding. I've never met a single person willing to look at me and not scream 'monster.'  
  
"That's awful Kate. I don't think you're a monster. You're very pretty."  
  
Really? You really think so?  
  
"Yes, definitely."  
  
I-I I don't know what to say.  
  
"Nothing Kate, you're an incredible individual. I'm sorry that no one else has ever taken the time to notice it."  
  
Kate blushed, then stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
I need a bath. She wrote, then wandered into the back of the house. A few moments later Jon heard the sound of running water. He hoped that Kate didn't damage something with her electricity. He knew she was sentient, but still... Electricity and water?  
  
Jon waited patiently for her return. He cleared the table, and noticed how very neat Kate had been about her meal. She'd eaten every last bite. Obviously she was accustomed to only getting food once in a while. Jon went out onto the balcony, overlooking the valley behind his house. Somewhere out there was a dead man. He beleived that eventually he would be missed, but somehow, no one ever noticed his disappearance. Jon sat on the balcony for ten minutes, staring out over the landscape. He didn't move even when Kate stepped out onto the balcony, wringing water from her pointed ears.  
  
"It's a rough world isn't it Kate?" He said, then looked up at her. She was nodding, a single tear formed in her eye.  
  
"Why don't you give it all up? Stay here, with me. I'll take care of you. You can live in the guest house. I'll always be here. I'll protect you."  
  
She shooked her head slowly. She knew it would never work. The bounty hunters would kill him with the blink of an eye, just to get to her and the huge reward on her head.  
  
"Why Kate? Why not? I really like you. You're very special. You're a treasure, not just some monster on the run."  
  
I know, Kate thought, but no one else will ever see it that way...  
  
Her head drooped until she was staring despondently at the ground. Jon stood and walked up to her. He hugged her affectionately. She buried her head into his shoulder and let her thoughts drift away from the harshness of reality. She was brought back by a sudden noise. She snapped her head up and looked Jon in the eye.  
  
What was that!?  
  
"Shh, someone's coming. Hide in the house." He said, motioning towards the door. She darted inside with inhuman speed. She could hear footsteps. Someone trudging through the leafy forest floor.  
  
"Hey! You seen anything odd around here?" One of the two people asked.  
  
"No, why?" Jon replied.  
  
"There's a dangerous creature running loose around here."  
  
"Dangerous?" Jon asked, eyeing the silent man suspiciously. He had produced a metal device and was sweeping it across the house.  
  
"Yes, very dangerous. It killed a man yesterday."  
  
"Really?" Jon asked, a hint of skepticism in his voice.  
  
"Yes, I would advise you to..." He as cut off by a rapid beeping sound.  
  
"She's in there!" The silent man said, suddenly speaking up. He dropped his scanner and drew a rifle off of his back. Jon darted inside, barely evading capture.  
  
"They're here!" He said, barricading the door frantically. "You've got to make a run for it. Out the front door! Quick! I'll always remember you! Come back again if you can!"  
  
Kate nodded solemnly and dashed out the front door. She ran for all she was worth, leaving Jonathon and his companionship behind her. She would return one day. That, she was sure of. 


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3  
  
Two Months later  
  
Jon woke up early in the morning and found himself at the breakfast table eating. He couldn't remember getting up and getting dressed, or cooking an egg, but he didn't care. Ever since the girl, Kate, had left, his life had been dull and boring. Every morning he would wake up, get dressed, eat, go to work, come home, watch television, stare out the window of the balcony hoping to see her coming, and then go to bed. The cycle quickly began to wear on him. This particular morning showed no hope of anything getting better. At least, not until his brother showed up on the front porch carrying a napsack and a rifle.  
  
"Ryan?! What on earth are you doing here?!" He said, stunned at the sight of his brother who hadn't been in town for over two years.  
  
"Haven't you heard the news? There's a huge bounty on a manhunt going on right now! Some creature has been killing people and they need it taken down. The prize for her death is incredible!"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Fifty thousand!"  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! Why on earth is it so high?"  
  
"She's a meta human"  
  
"Meta human?"  
  
"Yeah, here's the reward poster." Ryan drew a sheet of paper out of his bag. "She's already been wounded. She won't last long. We'll have to hurry if we want the reward." He unrolled the paper. Pictured on the front was the Pikachu girl. The girl he had saved two months before. Jon could almost feel his heart stop beating in his chest.  
  
"Kate...." He murmered under his breath.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me! Lets go make some cash!" He exclaimed, getting his rifle out of its case. He followed his brother outside and locked the door behind him. He knew that somehow, he had to find Kate first.  
  
"She was last seen ten miles north of here!" Ryan explained over the roar of his four wheeler. "We'll leave the vehicle in the lot at Gisa Pass and try to pin her up against the river."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Jon yelled back over the engine's roar. The vehicle topped its speed out at seventy miles per hour and delivered its passengers at Gisa Pass ten minutes later. Ryan parked his four wheeler behind a Cypress tree and put the ignition key in his pocket. He and Jon both checked their rifles and set out into the woods.  
  
"I'll head up along the river, you go through the middle of the trees." Ryan said, motioning a course for Jon to follow. Ryan eagerly sprinted off towards the river, hoping to find his target their getting a drink, at what would likely be her weakest moment. Jon on the other hand, carefully stalked through the forest, hoping to be the first to find Kate. He kept his eyes peeled for other hunters. Other hunters who were willing to kill Kate, but also might shoot at him or his brother in order to increase their own chance at the fifty thousand. He finally did see another hunter bunkered down behind a log. He crept up behind the unsuspecting man and beat him over the head with the stock of his rifle. The man groaned then slipped silently to the ground. Jon stepped over him and continued through the woods whispering "Kate! Kate!" as loudly as he dared, hoping that her superhuman hearing would be able to pick his voice out of the dozen or so other men that were likely in the forest. He finally spotted her, asleep in a very small hole in a rock wall. He probably would not have seen her if it were not for the drips of blood on the path leading to it.  
  
"Kate!" He said quietly, she stirred slightly and peered out of the small cave. Her frightened expression gave way to a weak smile upon seeing him. He helped her out of the cave and looked her over. She had a moderate wound on her right shoulder where a bullet had grazed her. Other than that, she was unharmed.  
  
"Oh Kate! I'm so glad to see that you're alright!" He said, hugging her. She hugged him back, but suddenly released him, pricking her ears. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking for something. Jon knew immediately that this meant trouble and quickly raised his gun. Ryan came out of the forest slowly, his rifle raised only partway.  
  
"Jon?!" He said, his mouth agape and his face ashen. "Y-you let it touch you?!"  
  
"Ryan she's not just some freak. She's got emotions and right now she's afraid, very afraid. I didn't come here for the money. I came here to help her. Now you have two options. You can leave quietly and let me take her away from this place, or you can go with me and help me get her out of here. Either way, lower your rifle."  
  
Ryan lowered his rifle, still looking stunned at the sight of his brother showing emotion for such a bizarre creature.  
  
"I uh I guess I'm going with you then." He said shakily.  
  
"Good, I knew you'd make the right decision. Come on, Kate seems to think that there are more hunters nearby. If we head east from here we'll hit thick trees and can make our way back to the four wheeler without being noticed. After that we'll just have to run for it and hope to make it to the cabin in the mountains without being intercepted."  
  
Ryan nodded in agreement. Kate and Jon turned and headed east through the thick undergrowth with Ryan trailing slightly behind them.  
  
"Strange little thing ain't she?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Some idiot scientist hosed around with her DNA before she was born."  
  
"Wow.. who?"  
  
"I dunno, I'll kill the jerk if I ever meet him though. What right does he think he has to go tampering with people's DNA with their conse... OOMPH!" A fist crashed into the back of Jon's head, cutting his comment short. He stumbled and fell to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Ryan came down to hit him again, hoping to knock him out.  
  
: "Sorry Jon, but I can't let you throw this chance away for us. We could make those scientists pay anything for her! We could be rich! You'll understand later. You just don't understand right now, that's all. You'll be thanking me when we're" "Chuu!!!" "Unghh..." Kate cut Ryan's speech short with a sharp blast of electricity, knocking him out cold. She helped Jon get back to his feet. He shook off his dizziness and looked down at his brother.  
  
"No, you're the one that doesn't understand." He kicked him sharply in the ribs once and stole the keys from his pocket before leading Kate off through the undergrowth. They stole the four wheeler and blazed away from the forest, heading for a newer cabin that Jon had just recently built, one that Ryan did not know about. Perhaps there they would be safe. 


End file.
